


最爱的你

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer





	最爱的你

是不是每一条狗狗都会在主人外出的时候，乖乖地守在门口等亲亲主人归家，然后跳到主人怀里或者身上，亲密地舔主人的面颊，以示想念和亲热。  
  
至少邓伦是这么以为的，比如他和自己养的那条又精神又帅气的杜宾犬。  
  
最开始捡到梓晨的时候，狗狗还没有这么帅气的模样，只是一条在雨中可怜兮兮蜷缩着的小奶狗，湿漉漉的眼睛在雨幕里格外的清晰。  
  
装着狗狗的纸盒已经被大雨淋湿，软塌塌的，邓伦看到狗狗发现自己以后，立着的耳朵动了动，又甩了甩皮毛上沾着的水珠，前爪趴在盒子边缘，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，大大的眼睛紧紧地盯着邓伦，好像在同他撒娇一般。  
  
邓伦一个人在这座陌生的城市打拼，身边没有伴，有时候面对冷清的家，他偶尔也会想到找一个，这只狗狗和他真的很有缘分，可自己太忙了，恐怕照顾不了他。  
  
身上恰好有一张从公司带回来的毯子，邓伦将毯子展开给狗狗盖上，便准备回家了，刚迈开几步，只听身后窸窸窣窣的动静，原来狗狗裹着毯子跑了出来，就跟在他身后，湿漉漉的眼睛在夜色里也亮晶晶的，小尾巴摇来摇去，还发出可怜兮兮的嗷呜声，邓伦看着他对自己撒娇的可爱模样，终于还是忍不下心将他放弃，把他和着毯子一块抱了起来，小小软软的一团。  
  
狗狗感受到主人身体的温暖，紧紧贴着主人的前胸，兴奋地舔了舔邓伦近在咫尺的脸颊，呜冰冰凉凉的好舒服。小狗这么有灵性的亲近，让邓伦也大感奇妙，他揉了揉小狗的头，一人一狗慢慢回了家。  
  
到了家，小狗趴在毯子上，眼睛转来转去看主人在家里忙活，白衬衫下细细的腰也一览无余，主人真瘦啊，那自己要吃多多快一点长大，保护主人！  
  
邓伦将狗狗抱起来，放在自己的腿上，仔细看他的身体，发现是一只小公狗，全身没有伤痕，除了被雨淋湿以外，也没有特别脏，于是又重新拿了半湿的温毛巾来给他擦了擦全身，连四只爪爪也理得干干净净，然后就任由他拱着小脑袋在自己怀里撒娇。  
  
或许是这只小狗一直保持着很聪敏机警的模样，邓伦抱着他，心里的亲近之感也增加了许多，又带他看家里的设施，尤其是厕所排泄，甚至拎着狗狗的前腿，给他比划如何上厕所。  
  
主人担心我弄脏家里，一定得让主人相信我的智商，狗狗从邓伦的怀里跳下来，先在地上转了几个圈圈，表示神智清醒，然后又飞速地表演了邓伦刚刚交给他的东西，他全部都已经学会并且会好好遵守下去，最后才又跳回邓伦手里，让他抱着自己。  
  
家里的钟敲了几下，邓伦才意识到今晚的时间，他连忙洗了澡擦干以后躺上了床，而狗狗则是乖乖呆在大床旁边的软枕上，眼睛一刻也不从主人的身上离开，直到看见主人睡着了，才放下心来，进入梦乡之前还在想，漂亮主人叫什么名字呢，我怎么才能让主人知道我的名字呢。  
  
第二天醒过来的时候，狗狗失败地发现主人起得比他更早，在那戳着手机不知道打什么字，他从枕头上跳下来，然后努力攀着主人垂下来的被子，想爬上床，却因为身体太小，前爪上去了，后爪孤零零地垂着上不去，重复了好几次，爪爪肉垫的声音才引起邓伦的注意力。  
  
一大早便看到自家小狗卖萌，邓伦心情好极了，手一捞将狗狗抱进怀里，接着打字，狗狗就趁着这个机会正大光明看手机屏幕，他才知道，原来主人要给自己的老板请假是为了带他去医院检查身体，顺便还要给他买狗窝狗粮一系列狗狗专用！他有些兴奋，不大的脑子里装满了主人对他的喜欢，激动得往主人胸前扎，呜好想要香香主人亲亲抱抱。  
  
邓伦见他这么兴奋，按住他的小脑袋，让他乖一点，他就安顺下来，轻轻舔主人的手腕，正好邓伦结束了请假，又点开和朋友的对话，狗狗舔手腕的动作湿湿嗒嗒的，却并不让他讨厌。  
  
“邓伦，你请假就是因为你捡的那条狗？？？”  
  
“是，我捡到了他，当然要对他负责。”邓伦安静地打下这几个字回应对方。  
  
狗狗点着小脑袋看得聚精会神，原来主人的名字是邓伦，好好听哦，自己也要给主人取一个昵称，小伦、伦伦……不如叫姐姐好了！  
  
姐姐、姐姐、姐姐、姐姐、姐姐、姐姐……小狗的脑袋里顿时全是姐姐，他又兴奋起来，把姐姐的手腕都舔得湿黏黏的。  
  
“你给他取名字没啊，也发张照片给我看看啊。”而邓伦又收到了对面传输过来的问题，照片不是问题，他有自信凭借小狗的可爱外形，不信对方会觉得他品味不好，难的是名字。  
  
正撅着尾巴高兴的小狗一看这问题，知道是自己大显身手的时候了，趁着姐姐愣神的功夫，肉垫摁上屏幕，上面乖乖显出两个字——梓晨。邓伦正要将不乖的小狗扒拉下来，却见到这两个字，他轻轻念了两声，发现还不错，点了一下，便发送给朋友了，接着是拍照时间。  
  
梓晨没有想过姐姐拍照的时候这么可爱，把自己的脸颊贴到他身上，嗷呜好羞啊，姐姐好香，姐姐真好看！他恨不得扑到屏幕上，将自己和姐姐的第一张合照舔得全湿了再吃下去。  
  
邓伦见狗狗这么喜欢他俩的合照，用手捏捏他的后颈，耐心地哄他：“梓晨喜欢的话，呆会儿就去打印出来，放在家里啊，让梓晨天天看，好不好？”  
  
呜——嗷呜！太幸福了！狗狗梓晨觉得姐姐简直会读心术，喜从天降，他扑回邓伦怀里，小脑袋不停地蹭，嘴里一直发出高兴的犬吠声。邓伦只觉得小家伙太容易兴奋了，但是这么聪明的小狗，好动一点也没关系，他管得住。  
  
出于是第一次和姐姐出门，梓晨坚决要维护在外人面前姐姐的形象，所以在兽医检查的过程中，尤其乖巧，一点没让医生和邓伦费心。在场的人没有不夸邓伦狗狗可爱的，连着说什么主人长得好，这狗也乖……最后听得邓伦自己都不好意思了，才揣着已经听好话听飘了的小狗回家。

安置好了才买回来的一应狗狗专用物品，邓伦回了自己的书桌，打开电脑，开始处理老板邮过来的工作，梓晨跟在姐姐的身后，在姐姐的帮助下趴在桌子上，准备看邓伦打字看一下午，然后他就见着姐姐拿起一旁的框架眼镜戴上了。

他不懂什么是人类的防电脑辐射眼睛，也不知道什么近视散光，他只看见姐姐戴了眼镜以后，那颗右脸颊的浅痣将好被遮住了，狗狗喘了喘气，好喜欢姐姐这颗小小的痣啊，想舔舔，可是姐姐会不会生气。

邓伦不知道梓晨在想什么，只是想着方案，思路又被堵了一下，有一个环节怎么也想不好，狗狗肉嘟嘟的小身子跳到他肩上来，脑袋一拱，眼镜腿滑动，小痣露了出来，中午喝了牛奶，一身奶香的小狗便柔柔地舔了舔浅色的痣，触感湿湿热热的。邓伦没驱他走，只是将眼镜摘了下来，放在一旁，等到小狗舔满意了，将脑袋蹭到他下颌那里拱来拱去，他才把梓晨抱进怀里，揉他后颈，挠他下巴。

和梓晨闹了一通，差不多二十分钟过去了，邓伦才将眼神又转回电脑，经过刚刚的解压，他思路一下畅通，在键盘的敲击声里，梓晨眨着的眼睛慢慢合上，摇着的尾巴也耷拉下去。

待到邓伦完成工作，伸了一个懒腰后，梓晨被他轻手轻脚放进自己床边的软窝里，又拍了几张照，他才去做晚饭。而邓伦在发现梓晨不喜欢狗粮，反而更愿意和他一起吃饭菜以后，他就天天陪他一起。

渐渐地，朋友们都说，你天天陪你们家狗狗，他也一直陪着你啊，你俩作伴得了。邓伦听了，没有觉得有什么，反而认为挺好的，他和梓晨互相陪伴。梓晨又在一边嗷呜嗷呜地叫，眼睛里映出家里照片墙上，他和邓伦各式各样的合照。

梓晨长大了，和最开始被邓伦接回家的模样大不同了，但在邓伦看来，他还是那个可爱的小狗狗。

又是难得的休假日，邓伦窝在沙发里，和梓晨一起看电影，是外国一部叫《爱宠大机密》的动画电影。他一边看一边深深觉得梓晨的聪明度和电影主角也相差无几了，甚至更聪明，他揉揉梓晨的头，现在的梓晨完全是成年体型了，外形是很标准的健美，每次拉着他出去遛弯，都有人表示艳羡，想摸，梓晨还害羞地不肯。

邓伦回忆起来自己和狗狗的点点滴滴，笑得更开心。窝在他身边的梓晨看着姐姐漂亮的笑颜，只觉得自己不大的脑袋里完全塞满了姐姐，心脏也是，剧烈跳动，好想舔舔姐姐的痣。

姐姐正为结局的彩蛋而笑得躺倒在沙发上，梓晨的前爪搭着邓伦的手臂，伸出软软的舌头，只是这一下，并没有像小时候仅仅沾到痣，而是将脸颊肉都濡湿了，亮晶晶的，让梓晨觉得自己在给自己的地盘打标记，姐姐当然只是他一只狗的姐姐！

他正想着，邓伦却突然睁开眼睛，细长的凤眼里，狗狗只看见自己的模样，他的心跳砰砰砰，快过以往任何一刻，好喜欢姐姐啊，梓晨心念道。

灼热的火焰从心房里燃烧起来，当梓晨再看见姐姐时，他正好亲在邓伦唇上，香香软软的，狗狗的脑容量不够用了，只能喃喃念出自己的心声：“梓晨好喜欢姐姐啊。”

是变魔术，还是自己来到了童话世界，邓伦完全呆掉了，可是梓晨变成的男人不仅吻了他，还说了喜欢，至于姐姐两个字，他就当作小狗太笨，辨不清男女忽视了。

姐姐的脸完全红了，粉扑扑的，嘴巴和脸颊都沾上了自己的气味。狗狗表达喜爱的唯一方式便是扑上去舔来舔去，终于变成人形的梓晨还想压着邓伦舔舐，却被一下推开了。

“你、你怎么……又亲又舔啊，还当自己是狗吗？”邓伦本来是直视梓晨的，结果又看他浑身赤裸，就算是要询问他究竟怎么回事，也得先穿上衣服，否则被人看见自己和一个身材那么好的裸男呆在一起，有几张嘴也说不清关系。

可是自己的衣服小了吧，邓伦目测了一下，梓晨大概有一米九，只得拿了一件浴袍给他先裹上，合身的衣服问清楚现在到底是什么情况之后再买。

或许是姐姐的眼神太过严肃，狗狗出于动物本能，乖乖裹好姐姐的浴袍，再老老实实地坐在一边的沙发上，交待所有自己能交待的事情。当然，他还想继续和姐姐呆在一起，有些秘密当然是能不说就不说。

“那你还能变回狗狗的样子吗？”邓伦问出最关键的问题，梓晨连忙点头，邓伦见他虽然成了人形，但其他方面还是和狗狗时候一模一样，心里觉得奇怪但又庆幸。

他拿他没办法，再说，和梓晨相伴那么久，他也舍不得自己捡回来的狗狗离开，拿了纸一条一条给他列清楚，人形的时候需要注意哪些哪些事项，比如自己出门工作的时候，梓晨必须乖乖呆在家里，如果想出门的话，可以等他回来，陪着他，人形或者狗狗的样子都可以。

梓晨听了姐姐的话，心跳又变得很快很快，他压抑不住小脑袋瓜里对姐姐的喜爱，又扑上去，想舔姐姐的脸，放在从前，邓伦会高兴地仰倒任由狗狗撒娇狂舔自己，可现在看着比自己高大的成年男性做这种事情，只觉得羞极了，偏过头不让他亲和舔，见狗狗完全陷入兴奋，压制不住了，才收着力道打了他脸几下。

“你已经是人类了，不可以再做这样的动作！我才教过你啦。”邓伦话音才落，就看到梓晨望着自己的眼神。

狗狗的眼睛又无辜又委屈巴巴，邓伦有些受不了了，刚刚凶了梓晨已经是极限了，狗狗无论是人的样子还是原形，可怜光波都是一样的好用。

邓伦又听见梓晨喉咙里发出小狗被遗弃了一样的呜呜声，只能认输退后一步，任由梓晨将他抱住，听他生涩地使用人类的语言。

“明明已经变成人了嗷呜，可是我看到姐姐的时候还是会像狗狗那样激动汪汪汪……姐姐呜我很笨，要一遍一遍重复才能记住你的指令嗷呜，”梓晨说到这里的时候，顿了很久，哭腔越来越明显，“可是，姐姐就好像天生刻在我的脑子里一样清晰，呜呜所以姐姐，我求求你，千万不要生我的气，不要抛下我呜呜嗷呜。”

他的话说得慢，又还磕磕绊绊，中间还夹杂着嗷呜的狗叫声，邓伦却听得心酸，原来我的狗狗变成人说出他以前做狗狗时候的心声，是这个样子的。就像他自己说的，明明变成人类的模样，已经是很大一只了，还是小孩的心智，没有安全感，需要主人的安抚，那自己还得耐心再耐心点，对小朋友多教几遍好了。

这时候，邓伦就将他回抱住了，任由梓晨的眼泪打湿自己的肩膀。至于松开的浴袍，当然已经不再是重点。狗狗对姐姐的情绪感知特别敏感，觉察到姐姐的心软和对自己的爱护，他又变回狗狗的模样，将松垮垮的浴袍刨开，扑倒姐姐的身上，快活地舔起来，四只爪子踩在姐姐柔软的身体上，姐姐也没有怪他！

姐姐脸上的小痣无论怎么舔也不会变色或者掉色哦，狗狗想，自己也要当姐姐的另一颗痣，不能失去在姐姐心中的地位。

他正想着如何完成自己的雄心大志，邓伦又将他立着的耳朵轻轻揪住，开口问他：“梓晨为什么喊我姐姐？”摸耳朵的动作大有回答得不好，就地处理了的意思。狗狗停下舔姐姐的舌头，憨憨地回答邓伦：“因为姐姐在我心目中很善良嗷呜，超喜欢姐姐的呜呜！”

狗狗的回答并没有解决这个疑问，邓伦想了想，要教一只狗狗这些人类分辨常识吗，算了，一只狗狗，每天活得开心就好，左右没有人听得见，又嘱咐梓晨一句：“在家里可以随便喊，换了人形出门，不准乱喊。”

梓晨连忙乖乖点头，表示自己什么都听姐姐的。

下午四点钟的时候，邓伦就带着变成人形的梓晨一起去给他买衣服。到了商场，梓晨还是和狗狗的时候一模一样，喜欢热闹，他腿又长，拉着邓伦四处走。

最后到了一家店，却是梓晨觉得很适合姐姐的店，邓伦却以为是梓晨喜欢，就拉着他的手走了进去。里面的衣服琳琅满目，邓伦就在各色衣服间给梓晨挑选，他让梓晨坐在一边等他，谁知道，他不肯，邓伦就让他跟着。

他正挑着呢，却听到身后的嘻嘻笑声，往后一看，梓晨竟然还像以前狗狗的时候一般蹲着，他身量高，外形也不错，这样蹲着虽然滑稽，但也没丢太多的丑，邓伦忙拉他起来，身旁的导购小姐笑着接过邓伦递来的衣服，问了尺码才后才开口调笑：“先生，你的男朋友真听话。”

说完，她就笑着走开了，剩下邓伦有些无奈地扶额，看着梓晨一脸的无辜和惴惴，又不知道该怎么说了。

真是傻瓜！

梓晨当然不傻，他可是听懂了男朋友三个字，他可是在姐姐手机上见过的，姐姐朋友问他打不打算找男朋友，现在不需要啦，有他在，其他狗和其他男朋友一个也不准进姐姐的家。

这次逛街之后，邓伦在家里有意识地教给梓晨在外面应该如何和人类的行为相接近，千万不要再干出狗狗蹲那样的事情了，然后他又摸摸梓晨的头，告诉他，姐姐不是嫌弃他，是希望他得到别人的尊重。

姐姐对我真好。梓晨比以前更黏邓伦了，每天姐姐下班，他就乖乖坐在家门口，等他一回来，就帮他挂衣服，捏肩捶背，甚至在周末的时候，在邓伦的允许下，自己学着做菜，好让下班回家的姐姐能够有热汤热饭吃。

达到顶峰的时候大概是邓伦托朋友的关系帮梓晨办了一张身份证，从此以后他在人类世界就有了一个合法身份了。新鲜出炉的身份证让梓晨摸在手里，跟个宝贝一样。因为他想到了电视上告诉他的，两个人要结婚，必须要用身份证登记才行。

他想和姐姐永远在一起啊嗷呜。

邓伦当然不知道自己家的狗狗，抱着要和他结婚的想法。他只是越来越习惯回家就有一个超热情的狗狗等着他，不管是狗狗的样子，还是一米九的大高个，统统让他体会到一种温暖的感受。给他办身份证，因此欠了别人人情，在他看来，也不是什么大事了。

梓晨，谁知道当初还是小奶狗的这家伙怎么敲出来的。邓伦想着，又将这个寄住在他家的大男生的名字告诉给向他打听并且要电话的朋友们。

动物流浪之家，是邓伦每周末都会抽空去的地方，梓晨知道姐姐是一个动物爱好者，所以那天雨下得那么大，只有姐姐带他回家。

今天的流浪之家很特殊，一条狗狗去世了。邓伦认识这条狗狗的时候，他才刚刚踏入老年期，过了几年呢，短短三年，狗狗就走了，据工作人员说，狗狗死得很安详，没有病痛。现在是他们要给狗狗处理身后事，将他的尸体火化了，埋进流浪之家后面的小花园里，那里有草有树木，有他的小伙伴们。

姐姐的眼睛红彤彤的，梓晨意识到他哭了，对于同类的死亡，梓晨没有太多的感触，因为他不认识这条很老了的狗，但是姐姐伤心，他也伤心。姐姐会不会也想到了自己老的这一天，毕竟人类的寿命和狗不同，人可以陪伴狗的一生，但狗却不行。他搂住姐姐的肩膀，和姐姐一起告别流浪之家，陪姐姐走在回家的路上。

一路上邓伦都很沉默，梓晨却知道，姐姐这个时候开口，嗓音一定是沙哑的，还会带着点软软的鼻音。或许，他也不想让陪伴自己的狗狗面对现实里残酷的死亡。

“姐姐，狗狗的寿命大概只有十五年，我不确定我变成人类以后可以活多久，但是只要我还在的每一天，我的心脏只为姐姐你跳动，直到我死去的那天。”梓晨说话的时候已经没有最开始的生涩，口齿清晰，他抱住邓伦，终于还是说出了表白的话。

邓伦却根本没有话来回应他，他终于不再压抑在动物之家那种悲伤的情感，紧紧揽着梓晨，眼泪大颗大颗地流，几乎像是下了一场泪雨。

他知道的，姐姐这么感性，他的共情能力又那么强，他是不是也在担心自己哪一天会像今天这条狗一样离开。

眼眶依旧湿润，眼泪却不再流出来，邓伦从梓晨的怀里出来，他仰着头看这个男生，踮起脚，亲了亲他的额头，然后抵着那儿，回应了他。

“不知道什么时候，你就走进我的心里了，梓晨。” 


End file.
